fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. (SSD)/Rosa Yorkwich
Rosa Yankovich is the heroine of the Darklight series and is one of the four unlockable characters for Fantendo Smash Bros., being unlocked by playing 80 Matches as Unten. Description WARNING! CHALLENGER APPROACHING! ''Rosa joins the cast, using her sword and powerful shadow abilities to really pack a punch! Moveset Designed by Plazzap *'Standard: Crystal Slash'''- Rosa launches the blade of her crystal sword which continues in the direction it was fired at. When it makes contact with a player the blade repeatedly slashes the victim and then does a combo finisher slash. As the crystal travels it also becomes gradually bigger and stronger when it hits a player, making it a better idea to be distanced from the target before using. Afterwards Rosa's crystal sword is reformed by cosmic matter which becomes crystal. *'Side: Ride'-While riding in his car Scott suddenly appears from a cosmic portal behind Rosa and picks her up in his car, which will constantly drive towards the direction it came. The car stays in the background unable to damage opponents but Rosa can hop out at any time, and if she hops out near an opponent the opponent will be trapped inside the car unable to get out until the car falls offscreen or runs into a wall making it explode. *'Up: Darklight Void'- Rosa will envelop herself along with nearby items and opponents in a dark void. Afterwards, Rosa and everything trapped in the void will reappear in a cloud of light and all opponents will scatter away while items will be kept near Rosa. The direction Rosa and all trapped items and opponents will reappear can be chosen by moving the control stick in that direction. *'Down: Cosmic Powder'- Rosa holds up her sword which promptly gives off a bright glow. Anyone caught in the glow's radius will be caught in a cloud of cosmic powder for a certain amount of time, taking constant damage while trapped. Opponents trapped also take damage from outside damage and take knockback from any of that damage after they are released. A victim will be trapped one second for every 20% they have. *'Final Smash: Supernova'- Rosa's crystal sword will shatter to reveal a sword composed of dark cosmic matter. Then the sword will pull various comets of light towards it from the edges of the screen that will damage players as they go into the sword. The direction these comets come from depend on what direction the player is inputting, for example the comets will come from the top right side if the player is inputting that direction and the direction can be slowly moved as the comets are absorbed. Then with her sword consisting of pure light from the comets, Rosa will hold her sword up and release the comets of light the way they came with twice the speed and force and the light in the sword will be replaced by the regular crystalline materiel. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Characters